1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching assembly for a convertible sofa bed.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists an apparent appreciation for furniture of the combination type. This appreciation is partially attributed to a need to conserve both space and finances. Economy of space is essential to one who inhabits an area of limited usable space. A single article of furniture capable of functioning in diverse capacities would have the potential to conserve space. Such is the case with convertible furniture. An article of furniture which is capable of being converted from one form to another, each form providing a different utility, offers a reduction in space consumption as compared to a myriad of articles which serving the same number of purposes. Moreover, ones financial resources may confine one to the purchase of a single article. A single piece of furniture capable may not fulfill ones needs. However, a piece of convertible furniture could prove to be capable of fulfilling ones desperate needs as well as render a simple solution to a debate over which item of furniture is most important. It is for these reasons among others that the convertible sofa bed is well known and quite popular.
U.S. Pat. No. 835,770 issued Nov. 13, 1906 to Lawrence Williams shows a convertible couch and bed having a beveled latch releasing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,343,642 issued Mar. 7, 1944 to Robert Allen Burton shows pivotally connected seat and back sections of a sofa bed mounted on a bed frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,675 issued Jul. 20, 1943 to Robert Allen Burton shows a hinge construction for pivotally connecting seat and back sections of a sofa bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,893 issued Jan. 18, 1972 to John F. Hen et. al. shows a sofa bed assembly which includes a cam rotatably connected to the seat frame for latching and unlatching under the force of gravity the assembly into a sofa or bed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,611 issued May 16, 1989 to Robert Fireman shows a sofa bed recliner which includes an automatically releasable detent. The detent disclosed in this patent has a flat end which engages the detent perpendicular to the frame of the back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,244 issued Oct. 24, 1989 to Gilles Tremblay shows a sofa bed having a detent interlocking to provide a sofa and releasable to provide a bed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to described the instant invention as claimed.